Hungry Like The Wolf
by winterwitch1
Summary: To say goodbye to a friend, Willow visits the Mansion only to find something very interesting there that leads to passion


**Author:** me

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** To say goodbye to her friend, Willow visits the Mansion only to find something very interesting there that leads to passion

**Spoilers:** S3 Faith, Hope, &amp; Trick

**Note:** If under 18, DO NOT READ!

This was all her fault

Willow couldn't help but feel responsible for Angel being in hell. If only she'd been smarter to do the spell during the day on the fist try to begin with and given Angel his soul, Angelus wouldn't have woken up Acathla.

Hearing Giles say there was no spell to help him, her heart sank. As soon as Oz brought her home fro school, she dropped her things and sobbed for what seemed like forever. She wept not just for herself, but for poor Buffy, hearing that she kissed and killed Angel before he was sent to Hell.

Willow laid in her bed with dry tea streaks over her face, alone in her empty house while her Parents were out of town. Sometimes she wondered if there was a time that they ever really cared about her and sometimes she knew that they didn't since she was almost 18 and she could practically take care of herself now.

The redheaded witch sat up, unable to sleep and not feeling like herself. She walked into the bathroom connected to her room, turning the cold fosset on and splashing col water on her face. She looked in the mirror to see the circles under her eyes and rubbed them for a moment before turning around that made her jump. Angel.

_"Willow..." _He said.

She closed her eyes before opening them to see no one there and right there, she ran down the steps and out the door to get to her bike and pedaled to the mansion. Xander had told the others where it was when she told him to pass her message onto Buffy and she just hoped that she at that moment wasn't going crazy.

As soon as she arrived, she slowly approached the heavy double doors, not wasting any time opening them and cautiously walked in.

"Hello?" She called. No answer.

Before thinking about giving up and leaving, Willow saw in the corner of her eye someone chained to the wall and looked to see a familiar figure in that corner and slowly approached.

"Hello?...Angel?" She asked as she kept getting closer.

As she was getting closer, she was getting nervous of the fact that it might not have been him and that it may have been one of Angelus' victims, but she knew Xander would've freed them instead of leaving them for dead.

As she was getting closer, she could tell and very much knew that it was Angel, chained up in his own mansion. Why would he be chained to the wall when her best friend told her he was in hell?

She kept getting closer and closer, seeing his half naked form and the rest of him covered in dirt. But the moment that she got too close was when she touched his broad shoulders and before she knew it, the chains had broken and before Willow could turn to run away, he pulled her down to the floor, growling like a vicious animal.

Willow turned and with all her might kicked him in the face as she tried crawling away from him to get back up and escape, but to no avail as his grip tightened on her. She tried to kick him again, only her foot was caught that time for which he took advantage as he rose to his feet and dragged the helpless witch by her ankle he had a tight grip on. Willow tried turning over, but she knew that she wasn't strong enough as he dragged her in the direction of the master bedroom.

Once they were inside and Angel let go of her ankle, she tried to flee again by going out the window until she felt his strong arms around her slender form dragging her back and before she could hit him again, he threw her onto his bed, making her bounce and crawl backward as she was trying to get away from him while he came forward.

Thinking that this was it for her and that he was going to kill her, she closed her eyes as he pulled her to his god like form and hoped it would be quick only to feel warm and insatiable lips pressed against hers and opened her eyes to see that Angel wasn't killing her; in fact, he was kissing her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help herself and realized that a moan that he obviously heard made him kiss her hard before breaking the kiss to look into her emerald eyes.

"Mine" He whispered.

Before Willow could say anything, Angel pressed his lips against hers again as he helped lay her down and Willow felt her brain completely shut off as she couldn't help but respond to his kiss, allowing him to lay her down before he removed her skirt with her very soaked underwear and shoes as she pulled her sweater off over her head and threw it to the side as she sat up to help him out of his pants that she wasn't sure if they were his or not, but didn't care at that moment as the two of them were breathing hard as she helped him and gasped at his enlarged member, not believing how big he was. She let him wrap his arms around her again as he buried his face in her neck, placing gentle kisses as he lay on top of her.

Willow wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and before she knew it, she gasped when she felt him enter her and just like that, she was no longer a virgin. She bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood from the pain which soon passed as she began to move to the same pace as him. Willow moved to his ear, gently kissing the lobe as he moved in and out of her which made her want him not want to stop.

She always thought her first time would be with Oz, but she always dreamed that it would be with Angel when she would secretly fantasize about him and never told anyone. She felt that he would never look at her the way he looked at Buffy, but those thoughts were just a dream now that she was with him in his bed. Willow managed to surprise him by flipping them over with him still inside her and slowly moved down his member, taking his hands and placing them over her breasts which made her moan as she rode him at a pace she was comfortable with.

Angel closed his eyes as he guided her to at a pace he wanted for her before sitting up and wrapping her legs around his waist as they kept moving in rhythm until he pumped inside her twice which made her groan and moan at the same time before he kissed her again

"Mine" He said again.

"Yours." She said to him

END


End file.
